


Mistakes | Jay Halstead FT Will Halstead

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [41]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hospitals, Kissing, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛Not sure if ya do angst or not How about jay spent some time in a coma after Angela shooting him and in that time reader and Jay’s brother will have a drunken one night stand she’s pregnant and is afraid the baby is wills but it’s Jay’s and she has to tell him the truth once he wakes?❜❜-AnonPairings: Jay Halstead x Fem!Reader, Will Halstead x Fem!Reader {One Night Stand)Featuring: Jay Halstead, y/n (Reader), Will Halstead, Natalie Manning,Summary: y/n has a drunken one night stand with Will, then the next morning she finds out she is pregnant, who is the father Will or Jay?WARNINGS: cheating, lying, hospital, Jealous!Will, smut, sex, unprotected sex, mentions of a past relationship between Will and reader, pregnancy, medical stuff I got wrong, errors I missed.Word Count:4488
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead & Reader, Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Reader, Will Halstead/Reader
Series: One Chicago [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 7





	Mistakes | Jay Halstead FT Will Halstead

Will let out a sigh as he watched you hold onto Jay’s hand. looking at him intently. Will’s shifted just ended but he didn’t want to go home just yet. He was concerned about you. He swung his bag over his shoulder.

He grabbed one of the nurse's forearms. Making her stop and turn around to face Will. Looking at Will in annoyance.

“That women in there, did she eat or drink anything or leave the room at any time?” Will asked. Pointing his finger at you.

“Don’t know,” She responded. Shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. Making Will get frustrated.

Will gave her a fake smile. Letting her go. She walked off in a rush, muttering something rude about Will to herself. Will looked at you once more before he walked off to the cafeteria.

Will smiled at the waitress as she handed him the sandwich and bottle of water.

“Thank you,” Will thanked her. He turned around. Walking back to the room Jay was in.

“Hey, I got you a sandwich and a bottle of water,” Will announced as he walked into the room.

“I’m not hungry nor thirsty,” You spoke. Eyes not leaving Jay. Will sighed.

“A little break, won’t hurt, you can’t keep having showers in his hospital room, and sleeping on that chair,” Will spoke. Making you shake your head from side to side. Will sighed. Putting the sandwich and bottle of water on the bedside table. He quickly walked to the side you were on. Sitting down on the bed behind you. Resting his hand on your shoulder.

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself, y/n,” Will spoke. But you just ignored him.

“Please, y/n, just come back to my place, get some rest, and I can take you back here in the morning,” Will spoke again.

“I can’t leave him,” You replied in a hoarse voice. Making Will let out a sigh.

“Don’t make me sedate you,” Will threatened you. Making you let out a sigh of defeat.

“Okay,” You sighed. Making Will smile. He got up from the bed. While you leaned closer to Jay. Lowering your head down to his face and pressing a soft kiss on his forehead, then his lips. Pulling away from his lips. Resting your forehead against his.

“I love you, so much, Jay. You hold on, don’t die on me.” You pleaded. Tears welling up in your eyes. Heart feeling heavy.

“Y/n,” Will spoke. Making you sniffle. You nodded your head. Looking at Jay with a painful expression.

Will grabbed your shoulders pulling you away from Jay. Making you panic.

“No,” You panicked. Trying to go back to Jay. You couldn’t leave him, you just couldn’t.

“Y/n do not make me sedate you,” Will spoke. Trying to pull you towards him but failing.

“I can’t do it, I can’t leave him,” You cried out. grabbing Jay’s hand again. Sitting down on the chair.

Will let out a sigh, going over to the treatment trolley, grabbing a needle and a vile of sedation. Will quickly took the cap off, putting the bevel of the needle in the vile. Filling the vile. Will put the vile down going over to you.

You let out a gasp as he put the needle in your arm. Your eyes feeling heavy. Heart slowing down. Will put the needle in the sharps bin.

“I’m sorry, y/n,” Will spoke, as your grip on Jay’s hand loosened.

Will quickly caught you. picking you up bridal style and taking you out of the room. It hurt him to do that, but you were putting your health at risk.

Will smiled at the nurses as he took you out of the room and out of the hospital. Walking to the staffs carpark.

Will fished his keys out of his pocket. Unlocking his car. Opening the passenger side door. Carefully placing you int the passenger seat. Putting the seatbelt on.

Will stared at your sleeping form for a second. His hand raising to your face and stroking your cheek.

“It’s all going to be okay,” He spoke. Lowering his hand down. Shuffling backwards. He shut the door. Rushing over to the driver's side. Getting in the car.

Will tossed his bag into the back. Will turned his body back to the front, putting the keys in the ignition, turning the car on. Putting it into gear. Will took the handbrake off. Taking off and driving to his apartment…

°。°。°。°。°。°。°。゜。°。°。°。

Will parked his car. Putting the handbrake up. Turning the car off and putting it in park. Will grabbed his bag from the back. Taking the keys out of the ignition. He gave you a look of sadness. The dark circles underneath your eyes. Your hair was oily, it made his heart ache.

Will quickly got out of the car. Putting his car keys in his jean pocket. Slinging the bag strap over his shoulder. Rushing over to the passenger side door. He opened the door. Taking the seatbelt off of you.

Will slipped his hand behind your back. His other hand grabbing underneath your knees. Will picked you up. Taking you out of his car. Closing the door with his hip.

Will walked up to his apartment. Occasionally glancing at your sleeping form.

Will struggled to hold you as he grabbed his keys out of his pocket. Struggling to put the keys in the lock. Trying not to drop you.

Eventually, Will got his door open. Carrying you into his apartment. Shutting the door behind him.

Will carefully walked to the couch. Delicately putting you down on the couch. Will let out a sigh as he looked at you. Jay being in a coma took a toll on your body and health.

Will stared at you for a few more seconds before walking over to his fridge. Opening the fridge door, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. Will put the water on the counter. Clenching his fists against the countertop. Jaw slightly clenching. His eyes landed on the bottle of hard liquor. Will grabbed the bottle. Unscrewing the lid. Bringing the bottle up to his lips. Wrapping his lips around the top. Will tilted the bottle up. Making the liquid flow forward. Will took a huge sip. His grip on the bottle tightening. His mind thinking about Jay. He just hoped Jay would pull through. Will kicked his shoes off.

A loud gasp made him snap out of his thoughts. Pulling the bottle away from his mouth.

“Jay,” You gasped out. looking around the room. Only to realize you weren’t in the hospital, you were at Will’s place.

“Y/n, calm down,” Will spoke. Only for you to turn around to face him. Giving him a deadly glare.

“You son of a bitch,” You spat out. Jaw clenching as Will made his way over to you. the bottle of alcohol still in his hand.

“I had to do it, y/n, Jay needs you alive, if you kept staying there your health would have deteriorated and you would be in a hospital bed yourself,” Will yelled. Making you stare at him blankly.

“Don’t doctor me, Jay needs me,” You yelled. Hot tears welling up in your eyes. Will shook his head in disbelief.

“Not like this y/n, sure be by his side, but don’t put yourself or your health at risk, it’s not healthy,” Will sighed. Giving you a pleading look.

“What is it to you? Why does it matter so much, how I take care of myself, Jay is in a coma, fighting for his life, and I am not next to him, instead, I am here with you,” You shouted.

“Because Jay wouldn’t want you doing this to yourself, he wouldn’t want you torturing yourself,” Will shouted.

“What, Jay wants is for me to be by his side,” You yelled, making Will look at you in disbelief.

“You’re not thinking straight, y/n,” Will sighed.

“What are you going to do sedate me again?” You hissed out. Crossing your arms.

“I had no choice, you were putting your health in jeopardy,” Will shouted.

“You had a choice Will, just like I had a choice to tell Jay how much of a mistake it was to help Angela out, but instead I supported him, it’s all my fault, I am the reason why he is in that hospital bed,” You cried out. sitting down on the couch.

“Hey, it is not your fault, you aren’t the one that shot him,” Will reassured you.

“It feels like it’s my fault,” You gasped out. Your breathing getting slightly heavier.

“You can’t keep torturing yourself,” Will spoke, as tears fell from your eyes. Breathing getting uneven.

“Y/n, you need to breathe in and out,” Will spoke.

“It’s my fault,” You mumbled repeatedly.

“No, you know Jay, he would have done it anyway,” Will reassured you. while you just looked ahead numbly.

“Here, drink this,” Will suggested. Handing you the bottle of alcohol.

You took the bottle from Will with shaky hands. Looking at him through tear-filled eyes.

“Should I be drinking this, you did sedate me?” You asked. Gulping. Will smiled slightly.

“I only gave you a small dose,” Will spoke. Making you arch an eyebrow.

“Plus, I am a doctor you are in perfect hands if you do have a reaction,” He added.

You let out a sigh. Bringing the bottle up to your lips. Parting them as the top touched them. You took a long sip. Pulling it away from your lips. Will watched you intently.

“Are you waiting for me to have an overdose or a reaction?” You asked. Will let out a chuckle, as you took another sip.

He smirked at you as you drank the whole bottle.

“Another one?” You asked. Putting the bottle down on the coffee table. Feeling slightly buzzed.

You are going to drink all my alcohol,” Will joked. Getting up and going over to his fridge. Opening the door, he grabbed a six-pack of beers. Taking them out of the fridge. Will shut the door. Walking over to you. Raising the box of beers. Making you smile.

“I see you are slightly intoxicated,” Will noted, as he sat down next to you.

“Maybe, it’s the sedation,” You spoke. Grabbing a beer out of the box.

“Doubt it, it wore off as soon as you woke up,” Will responded. Making you shrug your shoulders. Twisting the lid off the beer bottle. Then bring it up to your lips taking a huge sip.

Will raised his brow at you. untwisting the lid and bringing it up to his mouth, taking a large gulp of the beer. Finishing his first beer. He put it down on the coffee table.

Will smiled to himself. Making you look at him suspiciously.

“What are you smiling about?” You asked, finishing your first beer. You grabbed your second beer. Both of you feeling buzzed.

“Remember when you thought Jay was me and you told him you were in love with Jay,” Will snickered out. Making you let out a groan. Feeling slightly flustered.

“Okay, in my defence I was drunk and I thought he was you,” You defended yourself. Drinking the beer like it was water.

“Then I came to sit by Jay and you, and you realised it was Jay,” Will laughed.

“We said we would never talk about that,” You slurred. Grabbing another beer.

“But it got you to admit your feelings for him,” Will spoke. Grabbing another beer.

“And lose my dignity,” You slurred.

“He confessed his feelings back,” Will laughed. Bumping your shoulder with his.

“It was still embarrassing, I thought he was you,” You whined. Looking over at him and pouting at him. Will laughed at your expression.

“Don’t laugh,” You whined slurring your words. You pushed his harm with your hand. making Will laugh more.

“It was funny, your face when you realised it was Jay was classic, you got to admit it,” Will laughed.

“Nope,” You replied. Sniffling in a laugh, only because Will’s laugh was contagious.

Will’s fingers dug into your sides. Making you squirm. A laugh escaping your throat. Will got closer to you, till he was hovering above you. pinning you against him and the couch.

“Okay, it was slightly funny,” You gasped out. Finally agreeing with him so he could stop tickling you. Will took his fingers away from your sides. Still hovering above you. Eyes looking intently into your eyes. Lowering his head down to yours.

His lips pressing against yours softly. His hands cupping the side of your face. Your hands grabbed his sides. Bunching his shirt up in the process.

Maybe it was the alcohol affecting your judgement or it was your history with Will but you made no attempt in pushing him off of you or stopping him.

Lips moving against each other in perfect sync. You instantly wrapped your legs around his waist. Will gripped the side of your face a bit harder. Pressing his body against yours.

Tugging his shirt and jumper up. Will’s kisses turned feverish.

Will broke away from the kiss. Jealousy spiking in him as he saw a love bite on your neck. His lips immediately going straight to your neck. Sucking on your skin. Tilting your head back, eyes squeezing shut. Making you writhe underneath him. Tugging his shirt and jumper up. While he sucked on your skin as you pulled his shirt and jumper to his shoulders. Pulling it over his head.

Will pulled his mouth away from your neck as you pulled his shirt and jumper over his head. Tossing it to the side.

Will’s lips attached to your earlobe. Lightly tugging on it. A moan escaping your mouth. Will felt himself growing hard.

His fingers unzipping the zip on your jacket. Will grabbed the lapels of your jacket, stripping your jacket off of you, making you lean forwards so he could take it off. Eyes opening.

Will tossed your jacket behind you. His fingers grabbing the hem of your shirt. Tugging it upwards and over your head. Tossing your shirt to the side.

Will looked at you with lust-filled eyes. While you looked at him. Breathing heavily.

Will’s thumb caressed your cheek. While your fingers trailed down his stomach.

“You are so beautiful,” Will breathlessly spoke. Making your breath hitch. Taking your bottom lip in between your teeth. Making Will moan.

He grabbed the side of your face, pressing his lips against yours roughly. His kiss was full of want and lust. His other hand trailed down your sides till they reached tour belt buckle, undoing your belt then undoing the button on your jean, as well, as the zip. All the while you did the same to his jeans. Will deepened the kiss, as his thumbs slipped underneath the waistband of your underwear.

His fingers grabbing the waistband of your jeans. Making you raise your hips, as he tugged then down. You quickly pushed them off of you with your feet. Taking your shoes off in the process.

Your hands made quick work of taking his pants off. then his boxers. Will’s cock sprang up. Will’s hand grabbed his shaft aligning it up with your entrance.

Will entered you. Making him and you moan into the kiss.

Will pulled out of you then thrusted back in. Making you break the kiss. Head tilting back. A moan escaping your mouth.

“You have no idea how much I missed this,” Will gasped out. As he thrusted in and out of you at a fast speed.

“Seeing you with him is torture,” Will gasped out.

“I know we weren’t serious, that it was just a casual thing, and we stopped it because you had feelings for my brother, and got with him, but I missed you, I miss your touch, your warmth, the way you feel against my cock,” Will moaned. Burying his head into the crook of your neck.

Your hand sliding up the back of his head. Fingers grabbing onto his arm. Your other hand grabbing onto his back. Wrapping your legs around him. His hands resting on both sides of your head.

Turning your head to the side. Thrusting up, meeting his thrusts. Pleasure coursing through your body, as well as his.

Will’s thrusts got faster. your walls tightening around his cock with every thrust.

Will felt jealousy spike inside of him again at the thought of Jay fucking you, his hands touching you. Will fastened his pace. Trailing his lips along your shoulder. Will felt you flinch when he sucked your skin.

“Ouch,” You gasped out. Making Will smile. He pulled away. Observing his work, while still fucking you. His smirk dropped into a frown as he saw a love bite already there. Will felt jealousy run through his veins.

He thrusted into you faster and rougher. Making you cling on to him. Moaning loudly. Fingernails digging into his skin.

“Fuck,” You moaned out.

“Right there,” You gasped out. As you felt your orgasm wash over you.

Will smirked to himself. As one of his hands went down to where he and you were connected. Pressing his thumb against your clit. Rubbing circles against your clit.

“Oh my god,” You moaned out. As your walls tightened around his cock. Piercing your nails into his skin. A familiar sensation forming in the pit of your stomach. Toes curling.

A loud gasp escaped your mouth, as you come around his cock. Causing Will to climax. Pressing his lips against your shoulder. His cock convulsing as he spilled his seed inside of you.

Will thrusted into you one final time, before collapsing on top of you. Making you groan.

Will rolled over, pulling you on top of him. He carefully pulled out of you. Reaching out behind him, grabbing the blanket. Draping it over him and you.

You snuggled into his chest. Eyes getting heavier.

“Get some rest,” Will hummed. Making you let out a yawn. Eyes fluttering closed. Will’s hand rubbed up and down your back. Smiling as his eyes fluttered closed….

°。°。°。°。°。°。°。゜。°。°。°。

The intense pain of your migraine made your eyes flutter open. The sleep in your eyes soon vanished as you saw who you were lying on top of. Your heart sank to the pit of your stomach. As guilt washed over you.

You quickly got off of him. Putting your clothes back on in a rush. As well as your shoes. You grabbed your jacket. Putting it on. feeling your phone in your jacket pocket.

Rushing out of his apartment.

Taking out your phone. Going into the maps app. Putting the current location you were located in and the location of med. Slightly furrowing at the distance. Maybe you deserved to walk that far. After all, you did cheat on Jay with his brother. So, you walked to med. Wrapping your arms around yourself. Drowning yourself in guilt. Feeling sick in the stomach with yourself.

Not realizing you were at med. Walking through the doors.

“Y/n, are you okay?” Natalie asked as she noticed you. You looked pale. She came up to you. Grabbing your forearm.

“I’m fine,” You gasped out. Tears pricking your eyes. You tried to move around her but she stopped you.

“Y/n, you don’t look good at least let me check you out,” Natalie spoke. Worry evident in her voice. You nodded your head, making Natalie smile.

She assisted you to sit on the gurney.

“I am just going to check your blood pressure and do a blood test, just to rule anything out,” Natalie spoke.

“I drank some alcohol last night,” You spoke.

“How many?” She asked as she put the pule oximetry on. Looking at the monitor.

“Four, if I remember correctly,” You answered her.

“Your blood pressure is a bit high, so, is your pulse, I am just going to do a blood test,” She spoke. Slightly frowning as she grabbed a needle.

Rolling your sleeve up. You held your arm out. Looking away as the needle went into your vein. You screwed your face up in discomfort as she withdrew blood.

“I’m just going to run this to the lab,” She spoke. Holding the needle in one hand. She grabbed a cotton ball, pressing it against the wound. She grabbed a band-aid.

“it’s okay, I can put the band-aid on,” You spoke. She smiled at you, handing you the band-aid.

“You can go see Jay now, I’ll come to you when I get your cultures back,” She spoke. Giving you a warm smile, before she walked out of the room.

You sighed, numbly taking the pulse oximetry. Peeling the band-aid package off. Then putting the band-aid on. Getting up and walking to the bin, putting the band-aid packet in the bin. You numbly walked to Jay’s room.

“Can you get this to labs, it’s urgent,” Natalie ordered to a nurse. The nurse nodded her head, walking off.

Guilt eating you on the inside.

Throat tightening as you walked closer to Jay. You sat down on the chair. Grabbing his hand. Interlacing your fingers with his.

Heart pounding in your ears. Gulping rapidly as you stared at Jay’s sleeping face.

“Y/n,” Natalie spoke, as she entered the room. You turned your head to look at her. She was smiling at you cheerfully. A tablet in her hands.

“Good news, your results came back in, and everything is fine, the baby is completely fine, you don’t have to worry,” She spoke. The colour in your face drained at the mention of the word baby. Felt like your heart was in your throat.

“Baby?” You gasped out. Natalie nodded her head. While you felt sick. Hoping it wasn’t Wills.

“The baby is twelve weeks; I highly suggest you get check-ups and definitely stop drinking. You got lucky this time, I’m going to book you an OB/GYN appointment this afternoon,” She spoke. Making you nod your head. Relief washing over you. Silently thanking the lord it wasn’t Will’s.

“Course,” You responded. Giving her a fake smile.

“Congratulations,” She beamed.

“Congratulations for what?” Will asked. Entering the room. Making your heart drop.

“Y/n is pregnant, Jay and y/n are going to be parents,” Natalie spoke. Smiling at you. Making you give her a small smile.

“Make sure you attend this appointment, y/n,” Natalie spoke, as she left the room to go attend to other patients.

Will looked at you, as you turned your attention back to Jay.

“It’s not yours, it’s Jay’s,” You whispered. Will felt relief wash over him.

“Nor am I going to tell him what happened last night,” You spoke.

“What? You can’t lie about this,” Will spoke. Getting closer.

“This will ruin him,” You whisper yelled.

“We have to y/n,” Will huffed out.

You let out a scoff, getting up. Turning around to look at him.

“You only slept with me to ruin my relationship with Jay, all so you can swoop in and have me all to myself, don’t think I don’t see those glancing you send me, I’m with Jay, last night was a drunken mistake, that I would like to forget, now leave,” You growled out.

Will tried to speak, but you turned around. Sitting back on the chair and grabbing Jay’s hand.

Will let out a huff. The sound of a commotion outside caught his attention. His doctor side kicking in. He looked back at you.

“We aren’t finished here,” Will grumbled out.

“Yes, we are,” You hissed out. Making Will’s jaw clenched. Will left the room.

You pulled Jay’s hand up to your mouth kissing his fingers, as tears fell from your eyes. Although you were happy the baby was his, you still felt guilty for cheating on him. you just couldn’t tell him; you didn’t want to lose him. even though you knew it would eat you up on the inside you couldn’t risk losing him.

Your eyes widen as your heart beated faster. Jay’s eyes fluttering open.

“Hey,” You gasped out. Sitting up. Looking at him through tear-filled eyes. Jay smiled at you.

“Are you going to bust me out of her?” He asked. Making you let out a small chuckle. Your thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand.

“You had me worried Jay,” You gasped out.

“But I pulled through, plus, your whole hot mess look you’ve got going on is sexy,” Jay flirted. Winking at you. His comment making you feel flustered. Making your heart race. Jay slightly sitting up. Cringing in pain. You gave him a scolding look.

“I’m pregnant, Jay,” You announced. Making Jay look at you in shock.

“We are going to have a baby,” He gasped out. Raising his eyebrows. You nodded your head.

A smile graced his lips. As his eyes lit up with happiness. Letting out a chuckle.

“Come here,” He spoke, beckoning you to sit next to him. He scooted over, so you could lay next to him. Cringing in pain. As you obeyed him. Sitting next to him.

Jay wrapped his arm around your shoulder. Pulling you closer to him. You quickly interlaced your fingers with his.

“I love you, so much,” Jay softly spoke. Looking into your eyes. He leaned forward pressing a soft kiss against your forehead.

“I love you more,” You beamed. Pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. Making him blush. Jay pulled you closer to his body.

“When I was out cold, I had a dream about this. That you told me you were pregnant, then I woke up, and you told me you were pregnant,” Jay told you. His thumb caressing your cheek, making butterflies erupt in your stomach. Giving you a boyish smile.

“Do you want to come with me for the first appointment of this little one this afternoon?” You asked him. Jay’s eyes welled up with tears.

“Yeah,” He beamed. Smiling at you.

“Even if I have to be in a wheelchair or come in this bed, I will be there with you, by your side, I will always be by your side,” He spoke. Kissing your shoulder softly, then pressing a soft kiss against your lips. Taking your breath away.

Will felt his heartache, as he looked up, seeing Jay and you kissing. His arm wrapped around your shoulder.

“They are so adorable,” Natalie cooed. Making Will feel a pang of jealousy.

“Yeah,” Will muttered. Looking away. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling what he was feeling or even did what he did last night to his brother's girlfriend, to you. But he and you had a history, and he couldn’t leave it in the past. No matter how hard he repressed his feelings for you, he was in love with you….

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Jay Halstead or Chicago PD request? Send it in! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED! Want to be added to the tag list? just message me!


End file.
